Blondie
by Marine.chan94
Summary: Sans jamais savoir où ils allaient, ils s'étaient trouvés. Ce n'était pas si mal.


~1~

La première fois qu'il la vit, c'était à l'académie. C'était une mission de rang D, l'une des premières qu'on avait confié à son équipe. Tsunade et Orochimaru s'occupaient des deux plus grandes classes en solo tandis que lui devait simplement assister le professeur de Taijutsu de cette classe là. Quelle plaie. Personne ne reconnaissait son génie. Jiraya poussa un soupir et se concentra. Il leur montrerai le meilleur assistant ! Étrangement, ce cours était mixte. D'habitude, cela n'arrivait que rarement et dans la dernière année. Mais bon, qui était - il pour faire la remarque, hum ? En plus, même si elles étaient plus jeunes de trois années, les apprenties kunoichi étaient elles aussi jolies à observer. Pas aussi belles que Tsunade, ça non. Mais la blonde qui se battaient actuellement contre un Uchiha se débrouillait vraiment bien. Souplesse, force, stabilité... Elle avait d'étonnants yeux violets. Jiraya cacha son amusement derrière son calepin. La fille semblait plus agacée que concentrée. Sûrement une remarque arrogante de l'Uchiha. Elle brisa sa garde, et enchaîna avec un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Son camarade se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Kawa-sensei arrêta le combat et félicita les deux participants. Elle s'appelait Yang. Drôle de prénom !

* * *

~2~

Yang était fière d'elle. Diplômée comme meilleure kunoichi de l'année, devant toutes ces arrogantes d'Uchiha et Hyuuga, c'était le pied ! Qu'une fille ne venant pas d'un clan les surpasse ? Ha, ça leur clouait le bec. Un petit sourire narquois s'afficha sur son visage. Et elle avait passé le test secret pour être une véritable genin. Kiiro et Sakumo promettaient d'être de bons coéquipiers. Elle rentrait chez elle lorsque soudainement, un homme tomba du ciel. Cheveux blanc hérissés, le nez ensanglanté, la pommette bleuie. Il n'avait pas bonne mine. Elle haussa un sourcil curieux lorsqu'il se releva aussitôt, un air étrange sur le visage.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? osa-t-elle demander.

Le garçon, d'une quinzaine d'année, se tourna vers et lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait sans doute charmeur.

\- Tout va pour le mieux gente demoiselle. Merci de vous enquérir de mon état.

Malgré elle, un petit rire lui échappa. Pathétique essai de drague mais il était marrant. Un ninja d'après sa tenue et son bandeau.

\- Je suis Jiraya, dit - il. Chûnin et à ton service.  
\- Ouais... fit - elle en secouant la tête, amusée. Je suis Yang Xiao Long ! Kunoichi de l'année et membre de l'équipe 2.  
\- Oh ! Une fille forte et plus que jolie ! Le ciel a du faire en sorte que nous nous rencontrions.

Il s'approcha et la regarda d'un peu trop près. Mais Yang ne se laissa pas impressionner et décida même de faire usage de ses cours de charme.

\- Vraiment ? sourit - elle. Tu pourrais me montrer quelques techniques, Jiraya-senpai...

L'imbécile eut un rire limite pervers et accepta aussitôt. Humpf. C'était presque trop facile avec les garçons. Il n'y avait que Sakumo qui était insensible à ses petites taquineries. Tellement que ça en était ennuyeux.

* * *

~3~

Jiraya éclata de rire. Yang était couverte de boue. Après sa première session d'entraînement avec elle, il savait à quoi s'en tenir avec elle. Ne pas toucher. Elle était différente. Les kunoichi étaient rarement des spécialistes en Taijutsu. Or, Yang était plus qu'adepte du combat au corps à corps. Et elle savait frapper. Peut être presque aussi fort que Tsunade. Il comparaissait souvent les deux blondes en lui - même. Elles se ressemblaient et pourtant ne pouvaient pas être plus différentes l'une de l'autre. Son équipière était plutôt le modèle parfait de la fille aînée d'un clan. Forte et décidée mais pourtant soucieuse de ses paroles et de ses actes. Cachant ses véritables sentiments la plupart du temps. Yang, bien que forte et décidée elle aussi, semblait n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Elle flirtait ouvertement avec tout le monde et n'hésitait pas à faire connaître son mécontentement, peu importe qu'elle fut devant un supérieur hiérarchique ou même l'Hokage. En ce sens, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Une autre différence entre les deux filles était leur façon de réagir à ses blagues. Tsunade l'envoyer valser d'un coup de poing tandis que Yang riait de bon coeur et se vengeait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Yang ne le menaçait physiquement que lorsqu'il faisait des allusions salaces. Jiraya frissonna en se rappelant le jour où elle avait attrapé et serré ses parties masculines sans la moindre gêne. Plus jamais il ne lui proposerai de se mettre en maillot de bain lorsqu'ils s'entraineraient sur l'eau. Il souhaitait profiter au maximum de sa vie d'homme, merci bien.

\- Bon tu m'aides à me relever ou bien ?

Sortant de ses pensées, Jiraya ricana une fois de plus et s'approcha d'elle. Son nouveau jutsu était prêt à être utilisé en combat réel.

\- Aussi drôle que puisse être ma situation, j'apprécierai ne plus être ton rat de laboratoire pour tester tes nouveaux jutsu Jiraya.  
\- Mais non, chérie. C'est Orochimaru qui fait des expériences. Tu m'es trop précieuse.

Elle lui offrit un sourire et attrapa sa main. Ah oui. Autre différence avec Tsunade. Yang était tout aussi capable que lui de piéger les autres. Elle tira sur son bras et il tomba tête la première dans le marais qu'il venait de créer. La jeune Genin éclata de rire à son tour. La bataille de boue qu s'en suivit fut épique. Jiraya s'en souviendrais toute sa vie. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il aimait tant passer du temps avec cette kunoichi de trois ans sa cadette. Tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'il oubliait la guerre à ses côtés.

* * *

~4~

\- Il paraît que tu vas participer à l'examen Chûnin.

Yang sursauta et chercha son ami dans les arbres. Il ne se fit pourtant pas attendre et sauta au sol.

\- Comment tu sais ça au juste ?  
\- J'ai mes sources, répondit - il dans un sourire. Dis, au lieu de te fatiguer juste avant l'épreuve de demain, ça ne te dirais pas plutôt de venir boire un verre avec moi ?  
\- Je n'ai que douze ans, Jiraya. L'alcool c'est trop tôt pour moi.  
\- Pff. Tu connais l'adage "Assez vieux pour tuer, assez vieux pour picoler".

Yang le regarda d'un air sévère. S'il était le plus cool de ses connaissances, il pouvait être également le dernier des idiots.

\- D'accord. D'accord, finit - il par concéder sous son regard. Je te paie ce que tu veux.  
\- Dango et Bubble Tea. Non négociable.

Il la regarda un instant comme prêt à refuser avant de soupirer.

\- Très bien, Miss.

Yang sourit. Jiraya était vraiment le meilleur ! Elle se mit en marche à ses côtés et ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il essayait de faire. Il voulait lui changer les idées. Pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas trop. C'était... Une attention qu'elle appréciait.

\- Tu penses que j'ai mes chances ?  
\- Que Sakumo tombe sous ton charme ?  
\- Ha ha, fit elle. Je t'ai déjà dit que Sakumo ne m'intéressait pas.  
\- Ah ! Tu me parles d'un autre homme alors ? Et dire que je croyais être le seul et l'unique !  
\- Tu le fais exprès !

Elle rit un peu.

\- Tu penses que je passerai Chûnin avec mon équipe ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, répondit il sérieusement. Tout dépend du fonctionnement de ta Team.

Yang y réfléchit quelques instants. Son équipe fonctionnait plutôt bien. Ils s'entendaient très bien même.

\- Disons que, malgré nos affinités, je ne trouve pas qu'on se complète.  
\- Dans quel sens ?  
\- Sakumo est fort. Très fort. Trop fort même.  
\- Yang...  
\- Laisse moi finir. Si je devais comparer son niveau je dirai qu'il serait à peu près au niveau de ton équipe. Et tout le village sait que vous êtes puissants. Sakumo est un ninja fait pour des opérations clés. Il est rapide, discret mais possède la force brute nécessaire si besoin est. Kiiro... Il ne progresse pas aussi vite. Il est plutôt bon, mais il ne progresse pas assez vite. Il a pourtant des atouts. Il sait parler aux gens, tout le monde l'apprécie. Sensei dit que dans quelques années il sera peut être un ambassadeur pour le village.

Yang se tut. Jiraya commanda les deux barquettes de Dango et deux Bubble Tea à la pêche. La jeune fille apprécia son sérieux. Il écoutait attentivement et devait certainement réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait.

\- Et toi ? demanda t il en lui tendant sa barquette.  
\- Je... Je ne suis pas sûre. Je sais que je suis douée. J'ai énormément progressé depuis l'académie. Mais...

Elle croqua dans la pâtisserie et resta pensive. Au final, elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète quand aux chances de réussites de sa Team lors de l'examen. C'était plutôt l'après qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Même si cela signifiait la fin de la Team 2, Yang, ce ne serait pas la fin de ta carrière.

La kunoichi acquiesça et décida d'y repenser plus tard.

\- Au fait, Jiraya-senpai...  
\- Tu ne m'appelles comme ça que lorsque tu veux quelque chose...  
\- Il paraît que tu es allé espionner vers les bains publics...

Un petit sourire mesquin s'afficha sur les lèvres de Yang alors que son ami se mettait à transpirer. C'était vraiment trop simple avec lui !

* * *

~5~

La guerre était finie. Enfin. Sept longues années d'horreur terminées. Jiraya observait le village depuis la montagne des Hokage. C'était plaisant de juste s'asseoir. Sans l'attente de se faire appeler. Sans l'anxiété de ne pas savoir si on reverrait son village. Il soupira et étendit ses jambes dans le vide. Les dix-huit derniers mois avaient été éprouvants. Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de quitter le front et de revenir au village.

\- Il paraît que tu es dans le Bingo Book, fit Yang alors qu'elle s'approchait.

Jiraya l'avait entendu et était plus qu'heureux de la revoir. Il se tourna vers elle et sourit.

\- Évidemment. Je suis l' inimitable Invocateur de crapauds ! Doutais tu de ma grandeur ?  
\- L'humilité est toujours ton point fort à ce que je vois...

Ce qu'elle lui avait manqué. Elle avait changé. La dernière fois qu'il s'étaient vu, elle entrait à peine dans l'adolescence et portait l'uniforme basique des shinobi. Sale et sortant d'une des nombreuses batailles qui avaient eu lieues. Là elle portait une tenue que les civils devaient sûrement qualifier de scandaleuse. Un short ridiculement court, légèrement caché par une demi - jupe. Et cette veste... Ça lui faisait un sacré décolleté !

\- Mes yeux sont plus hauts, Jiraya.  
\- Mais, Yang ! Comment veux tu que je me concentre si tu mets tes atouts si généreux devant mon regard ?

La jeune femme leva les eux au ciel.

\- Tu es irrécupérable...

Elle s'installa pourtant à ses côtés. Jiraya profita du court instant de silence pour l'observer un peu plus. Yang était jolie. Ses cheveux blonds étaient longs et épais. Ils ondulaient de manière envoûtante. Et, chose étrange, ils étaient plus clairs aux pointes. Son profil s'était affiné et ses joues légèrement rosées lui donnait un air de poupée. Tiens, il l'appellerait comme cela désormais. Ça sonnait bien. Mais le plus grand changement se trouvait dans ses yeux. Le violet si brillant autrefois était désormais teinté de tristesse. Le sannin retint un soupir.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura t elle.

Jiraya ne dit rien et se contenta de l'attirer vers lui. Elle se laissa faire et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux, observant Konoha. L'après - midi s'étirant, le soleil caressant leur visage.

\- Tu as des projets ? demanda Yang au bout d'un moment.  
\- Hum... Me poser ? Prendre une équipe de genin peut être. Je ne sais pas.  
\- C'est étrange tu ne trouves pas ? Nous n'avons connu que la guerre depuis que nous sommes genin. Maintenant que nous sommes en paix, c'est comme si une partie de notre travail nous avait été enlevée.  
\- Et pourtant on en est libéré.

Elle hocha la tête. Jiraya ne savait trop quoi dire pour une fois. Il avait juste envie de passer du temps avec elle. Afin de pouvoir l'observer infiniment et profiter de sa présence. Il remarqua qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Longuement il en pinçait pour Tsunade. Ce n'était plus vraiment le cas même si son comportement n'avait en rien changé. Yang était la seule à avoir fait le chemin vers lui. Elle connaissait ses défauts et s'en accommodait. Elle savait quand il était frustré par quelque chose. Elle insultait Orochimaru avec lui. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans et pourtant avec ses trois ans supplémentaires il se sentait bien bête à ses côtés.

\- Je suis désolée pour Kiiro.  
\- Ne dis rien, Jiraya. Il est dans un monde meilleur. C'est tout.

Il embrassa sa tempe.

\- Je suis là pour toi, poupée. Tu peux compter sur moi. Toujours.

* * *

~6~

Pourquoi Sakumo avait - il fait cette réflexion ? Lui, l'impassible. Lui, qui ne connaissait rien aux sentiments humains. Lui, qui ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était amoureux... Pourquoi donc avait - il demandé si Jiraya prenait bien soin d'elle ? Franchement ! Quel idiot celui - là. A cause de cela elle avait commencé à regarder son ami d'une autre manière. Et à cause lui, elle se sentait parfois mal à l'aise en sa présence. A cause de cet imbécile d'Hatake, elle était en train de tomber amoureuse du Sannin. Yang détestait ce sentiment d'entre deux. Il fallait qu'elle sache si Jiraya, ce pervers, voudrait tenter quelque chose avec elle. Ou alors pas du tout et elle serait fixée et il serait pour toujours un ami. Ne pas savoir, c'était pire. Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi Jiraya et pas un gentil chûnin sans histoire ?

\- Tu sembles pensive, poupée...

La kunoichi poussa un soupir. Elle lui avait demandé de venir. Elle ne pouvait pas se dégonfler. Ce n'était pas son genre.

\- Sakumo est un bel enfoiré, marmonna t elle.  
\- C'est nouveau ça. Je croyais que tu t'entendais bien avec lui...

Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur le visage de Jiraya. Oh, mince. Elle aimait trop ce sourire. Yang rit doucement et quitta le mur contre lequel elle s'était adossée.

\- Une dispute de couple ?  
\- Viens, dit elle en lui attrapant la main.

Elle le mena vers l'extérieur du village, ralentissant uniquement lorsqu'ils furent à l'ombre des regards.

\- Je pars en mission demain. Longue durée, expliqua la jeune femme.

Jiraya fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait lui en dire plus mais, c'était Jiraya. Il avait sûrement deviné que ça signifiait. Elle s'approcha un peu plus. Le Sannin la regarda d'un air curieux. Elle se lança. Elle l'embrassa. Son coeur accéléra. Aussitôt, elle se retira. Mais Jiraya l'attrapa par la taille et soudain le décor autour d'eux n'existait plus. Yang s'abandonna dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas son premier baiser. Loin de là. En tant que kunoichi spécialisée dans l'extraction d'information, elle usait de tous les moyens disponibles dans son arsenal. Et pourtant, c'était tellement différent avec Jiraya. Des frissons la parcoururent. Elle sourit lorsqu'il s'écarta. Son visage d'habitude si bien camouflé sous toutes sortes de masques, était plus que sérieux.

\- Je voulais que tu saches avant que je m'en aille.

Il hocha lentement la tête. Puis, un petit sourire heureux s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

* * *

~7~

\- Hé Hime ! Ça te dit d'aller prendre un verre ?

Sa coéquipière s'arrêta net et sembla sur le point de le frapper. Il s'écarta légèrement de sa position initiale par prudence.

\- Jiraya, combien de fois...  
\- Dan peut venir, la coupa t il. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on rapporte à ma petite amie que je suis frivole en son absence.

Tsunade haussa les sourcils. Sérieusement... Était ce si difficile de l'imaginer avec une seule et même femme ? Bon, d'accord. Il n'était pas le plus exemplaire des hommes. Mais Yang était parfaite. Il reconnaissait une belle femme quand il en voyait une mais jamais il n'irait vers une autre sérieusement tant qu'elle serait là.

\- Toi, tu as une petite amie ? La pauvre...

Elle ne voulait sûrement pas être méchante mais cela agaça Jiraya tout de même. Il la voyait déjà aller raconter cela à Orochimaru.

\- Ah, sourit il cependant pour faire bonne figure. Soit gentille avec moi...  
\- Arrête d'être un pervers et j'y penserai peut être.  
\- Mais je suis un super - pervers !  
\- Y'a pas de quoi en être fier !

Un raclement de gorgé les interrompit. C'était Sakumo. Il leur sourit poliment.

\- Désolé, fit - il. Je souhaitais parler à Jiraya. Et vu la tournure que ça prenait, j'ai dû vous interrompre Tsunade - Hime...

Jiraya sut immédiatement que c'était sérieux. Hatake ne lui avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole auparavant, si ce n'est lors de leur rares rencontres...

\- Il faut remettre notre petit verre à plus tard, on dirait, Hime.

Sans attendre il suivit Hatake, ignorant le soupir d'exaspération de son amie.

\- Yang est revenue, lui dit l'autre shinobi.  
\- Pas en bon état si c'est toi qui me l'annonce...

Le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital fut long. Très long. Jiraya aurait pu y être en deux minutes par les toits, mais Hatake semblait vouloir rester au sol. En marchant. Le Sannin s'incita au calme malgré ses inquiétudes. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de sa chambre, tout sembla s'arrêter. Yang était consciente. Elle était bien vivante. Elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement faible.

\- Yo, dit il.

Yang avait le bras droit en moins. Et, oh combien ça le faisait souffrir. Il n'imaginait même pas son état d'esprit. Sa carrière de shinobi, c'était toute la vie de la jeune femme.

\- J'ai toujours le droit de t'embrasser même après tout ce temps ? plaisanta t il.  
\- Soit un peu sérieux.

Pas d'émotion dans sa voix. Seulement une lueur de désespoir dans ses si jolis yeux violets. Il soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit.

\- Ça fait un an, poupée. Je suis juste content de te voir.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle qui d'habitude avait tant de repartie. Elle qui voyait le plus drôle dans les pires situations.

\- Les poupées ont deux bras que je sache.  
\- On a peut être tort...

Il voulut l'attirer contre lui. Elle se débattit.

\- Tais - Toi ! Tu ne sais rien. Tu n'as aucune idée. Je ne suis plus bonne à rien. Même pas à exposer comme une jolie poupée.

Le coeur de Jiraya se serra. Sa souffrance était palpable.

\- Comment dois - Je t'appeler alors ? souffla t il la gorge serrée.  
\- Laisse moi seule...  
\- Je ne peux pas...  
\- Jiraya...  
\- Je t'interdis de me dire de t'abandonner !  
\- Je ne suis plus qu'un boulet !

Il l'embrassa. C'était loin d'être doux et heureux comme le furent les baisers échangés avant sa dernière mission. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de le repousser avec son bras gauche. Elle le frappait pour s'échapper. Et pourtant, c'était sans aucune force. Il s'écarta l'espace d'une seconde pour respirer avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, elle se laissa ensuite faire, empoignant sa tunique.

Yang n'avait peut être plus son bras, mais elle était toujours la femme parfaite. Celle qui savait qui il était vraiment. Celle aux magnifiques cheveux dorés... Il ne pouvait plus l'appeler poupée ? Très bien.

\- Ne dis plus rien, Blondie. Repose toi.

* * *

 **Hey ! Presque 8 mois après ma dernière mise en ligne, je suis de retour avec un OneShot de style tranche de vie. Je ne sais pas si je publierai la suite de Smaragdin un jour (j'avoue que je suis bloquée malgré mes idées idées pour la suite) mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir changé un peu de style. Mes prochains écrits seront surement aussi des OS dans le même genre. J'espère en tous cas que ça vous aura plus. Blondie n'aura probablement pas de suite. Merci d'avoir lu ! :D**


End file.
